Muppet Classic Theater
Muppet Classic Theater is a 68-minute direct-to-video feature released by Jim Henson Video in 1994. The production was notable for being the Muppets' first feature-length direct-to-video production (with to date the only other being 2002's Kermit's Swamp Years). Taking place in The Muppet Theatre, Gonzo and Rizzo host a presentation of six fairy tales performed by the Muppets. Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Robin the Frog, Gonzo and Rizzo star in the various stories. The production also marked the first appearance of Andy and Randy Pig and the Elvises, who later appeared on Muppets Tonight. Written by Jim Lewis and Bill Prady, each story also features an original song. Lewis says that Muppet Classic Theater is his favorite among his Muppet work: Image:Mct cast.jpg Image:MuppetClassicTheater-Promo.jpg Image:MuppetClassicTheater-Rumpelstiltskin-(1994).jpg Stories Notes *Writer Jim Lewis puppeteered the clarinetist penguin shown during the opening scenes of the video.Lewis, Jim, Muppet Central Form: "The Brand New Ask Jim Lewis Thread," September 2008. Goofs *In the "The Elves and the Shoemaker" tale, Rizzo walks onstage to speak to Kermit and Robin about a gift to give the Elvises. As Steve Whitmire was already performing Kermit, he could not puppeteer for Rizzo at the same time and Rizzo's voice is recognizably that of Dave Goelz. *Also, in the same story, a puppeteer's head can be seen in the bottom-right corner after the banker leaves with the first half of his money. Songs *"Show Me Some Respect" *"The Midas Touch" *"Who Do You Think You're Fooling?" *"Gotta Get That Name" *"Nothing's Too Good for You" *"Blue Suede Shoes" Credits *Muppet Performers: Dave Goelz, Jerry Nelson, Steve Whitmire and Frank Oz **with Bill Barretta, Julianne Buescher, Brian Henson, Bruce Lanoil, Allan Trautman **and Cheryl Blaylock, Tim Blaney, Kevin Carlson, Terri Hardin, Drew Massey, James Murray, Joe Selph, and Michelan Sisti *Directed by David Grossman *Written by Bill Prady ("King Midas" and "The Boy Who Cried Wolf") and Jim Lewis ("The Three Little Pigs," "Rumpelstilskin," "The Emperor's New Clothes," and "The Elves and the Shoemaker") Ask Jim Lewis *Produced by Ritamarie Peruggi *Production Designer: Val Strazovec *Songs Written by Philip Balsam & Dennis Lee, Mark Radice, and Michael and Patricia Silversher *Executive Producer: Brian Henson :Muppet Workshop *Project Supervisor: Rollie Krewson *Costume Design: Jason Weber *Floorwork: Jane Gootnick, Marian Keating, Julie Zobel *Puppets: Paul Andrejco, James Chai, Ron Cole, Isabelle Dufour, Eric Engelhardt, Ann Timinelli, Jean-Guy White *Costumes: Connie Peterson, Polly Smith, Barbara Davis, Lisa Boquist, Marc Borders, Carmel Dundon, Patty Farr, Sara Iams, Christine Moyes, D.J. Gramann, Thom Prager, Muriel Stockdale *Props: Fred Buchholz and Mary Brehmer Releases Image:Mct_demo_vhs.jpg|Demo Tape. Image:Video.classictheatre.jpg|Jim Henson Video, USA, NTSC format VHS. Image:Mftukjhvvhs.jpg|Jim Henson Video, UK, PAL format VHS. Image:UK-muppetfairytales.jpg|Jim Henson Home Entertainment/Columbia Tri-Star, UK, PAL format VHS. Image:Muppetclassictheaterhebrewdvd.jpg|Hebrew DVD Image:Telenecos VHS.JPG|Spainish video. The VHS came from Los Teleñecos magazine *The video was sold as "Muppet Fairy Tales" in Europe. *The episodes were released separately as bonus features on the UK DVD compilations The Very Best of the Muppet Show: Volume 2 and The Very Best of the Muppet Show: Volume 3. Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Video Category:Muppet Direct-to-Video Category:Fairy Tales